


Your Time is Coming Around

by idra



Series: Just Standin' There [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Parrish is behind bars, the sheriff wants to apologize, but Stiles isn't really feeling that forgiving.  He and Derek grow closer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Time is Coming Around

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistrollsin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/gifts).



> Part of a self-inflicted challenge. A friend and I agreed to write two fics, 3k (or more) each. This is the result of one of mine.

Derek closes the door of the cell and smiles at Parrish. "I'll come get you when your lawyer shows up."

"You're going to regret this, you bastard."

Derek shrugs and walks out of the holding cells and up to the bullpen. He stops in his tracks, staring at Stiles who's looking around the room in confusion. He takes a deep breath and approaches Stiles. "Hey Stiles. How are you doing?"

"Dad called and said he wanted me to come down and apologize?"

"Not quite." Derek licks his lips. "I'll take you to your dad." He gestures for Stiles to follow him into the Sheriff's office. "Sheriff, Stiles is here."

"Son." The Sheriff gets to his feet and walks around his desk. He pulls Stiles in for a hug. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, Stiles. So sorry, my boy. I didn't believe you. I can't believe I didn't believe you."

Stiles pulls back, frowning. "What the hell. What's going on?" 

"I found out the truth about what happened between you and Parrish. I've had him arrested. You'll have to be a witness."

Stiles turns to look at Derek and he frowns. "What is going on?"

"I found out what's really happening. I got proof and I went to the Sheriff. He had me arrest Parrish."

"Fuck. You told him what Parrish did?" 

"Everything that Parrish bragged to me about. I knew that what Parrish said about you being a stalker and from what I'd seen about you it was a total lie."

Stiles frowns and sinks into the nearest chair. "I didn't want him to know. I didn't want anyone to know what Parrish did to me, how he lied. Besides, my dad wouldn't have ever believed me. I even tried to tell him the truth, but he just told me to grow up and stop blaming Ryan for my behavior."

"I've heard that. Ryan gloated over the fact that your dad didn't believe you and believed him instead. But your dad had his reasons, Stiles. At least let him apologize some more-- grovel if you want to make him go that far." Derek squats down, placing his hands on Stiles' knees. "I'm sorry. I had to tell him. I couldn't stand Parrish strutting around here like he's better than everyone else just because he's the sheriff's favourite."

Stiles hangs his head. "I didn't want him to know. I..."

Derek squeezes his knees. "Hey, it's okay. We'll figure it out. But... You're going to have to make a statement. You can make it to me, if you're not comfortable with your dad."

"About what he did to me? I have to press charges, right?"

"You don't have to press charges, but it would help keep him locked up. He's not a good guy and he deserves to be locked up permanently. You agree with that, right?" 

"Why do you care so much?"

"I don't know. You're amazing and the night we were together was... incredible. I want more with you. Pretty sure I want a future with you."

Stiles makes a face. "Why? I... You're gorgeous, like the best looking guy ever and I don't even..."

"You're absolutely beautiful and I think you're terrific. I want to get to know you better. If you'll let me. If you don't want that, we'll stay purely professional, I promise." Derek looks down and pulls his hands off Stiles' knees.

Stiles reaches for his hands. "No. I mean... I want to get to know you better too. It was the best sex I've ever had. Of course, it was only the second time it's ever actually been consensual, but... yeah."

Derek bites his lip. "We'd take our time this round. Go slow and just date."

"I think I'd like that." Stiles licks his lips. "So what has to happen to keep Parrish in jail?"

"I need to take your statement about what happened between the two of you. I need total and absolute truth."

Stiles nods and takes a deep breath. "Somewhere more private? Please?"

Derek nods and takes him into one of the interrogation rooms.

 

After Derek questions Stiles, Stiles makes his way out to his Jeep, scrubbing his hand through his hair. He'd hated every moment of having to relive everything Parrish has done to him. But as Derek reminded him after he'd turned off the recorder, doing so means that Parrish is more likely to actually end up in jail.

He starts the Jeep, eyes closing briefly. He has to go home and pack a bag. He'll call Scott and see if he can crash at his and Kira's place. He can't possibly stay with his dad right now. He's not entirely sure why he stayed as long as he had.

It's a short drive to his dad's house and he pulls out his phone as he parks the Jeep. He climbs out of the Jeep and heads inside. "Hey Scotty. Listen, I was wondering... Can I crash with you and Kira?"

"Yeah, no problem. What's up though? I thought you and your dad were doing okay living together."

"It's the whole Parrish thing."

"What did that fucker do now?" Scott's growl makes Stiles smile a little. 

"He's in jail. My dad finally found out that I was telling the truth about what he did and... Look, I just can't stay here anymore. I can't afford my own place right now. It wouldn't be long, just until I can save enough for first month's rent and deposit."

"Let me ask Kira about the staying for a while, but yeah, you can crash tonight for sure."

"Thanks, Scott. You're the best man." Stiles lets himself into the house and heads up to his room, throwing some clothes, his laptop and favourite books and movies in a bag. He and Scott talk for a while longer before he heads downstairs and gets back in his jeep. "I'll be over in a little while. Thanks again, Scotty."

"No problem, bro. See you in a bit."

Stiles hangs up after saying goodbye and he starts the Jeep, backing out of the drive. He heads for the grocery store first, already planning on making some cupcakes for Kira and Scott as a thank you for letting him stay.

He arrives at their apartment and lets himself in with the spare Kira had given him a week after they'd moved in. He heads straight for the kitchen and starts mixing ingredients. By the time he has five dozen cupcakes, he's finally feeling less angry with his dad and simply broken hearted. How could his dad not believe him? He had to be shown video proof before believing that Stiles was telling the truth.

He starts decorating the cupcakes, looking up when the front door opens. He smiles when Kira walks through the door. "Hey. Scott talk to you?"

"Yeah." She walks over and hugs him. "You can stay. We have two spare bedrooms and splitting the rent three ways would be easier on all of us."

Stiles smiles sadly, hugging her back. "Maybe. I mean, I'd love to, but... I don't know."

She nods and kisses his cheek. "Oooh. You made cupcakes! The mocha ones?"

"Of course. And the peanut butter and honey ones for Scott."

She looks over the cupcakes. "Who are the strawberry ones for?"

Stiles looks over at the cupcakes. There's two dozen mocha cupcakes for Kira, two dozen peanut butter for Scott and a dozen strawberry cupcakes. Suddenly, he remembers Derek mentioning how much he loves strawberries the night they were together. He swallows hard and shrugs. "There's this guy... His name is Derek. He... He picked me up, thought I was a hooker." Stiles blushes and ducks his head. "He's gorgeous and sweet. He's the one who told my dad about Parrish."

"He's one of your dad's deputies?" 

"Yeah. One of the newer ones. And I know how dumb it is to get involved with another of my dad's deputies, but Derek's different. He's not like Ryan."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Stiles sighs, rubbing at his eyes. 

"But you want him to be different?" 

"Yeah." Stiles looks at her and blinks. "I... How the hell do I get myself in these situations?" 

"You're just clever like that, I guess," Kira says with a smile. "You should deliver those to him."

"What if he thinks I'm stalking him or something?"

"Then he's not worth the effort of wasting any more time thinking about him." Kira shrugs. "Now go. Deliver your cupcakes. And, by the way, if he doesn't fall in love with you for your baking skills, he's useless."

Stiles grins and packs up the strawberry cupcakes, heading down to the station. He's happy to find Derek still there, sitting at his desk. He licks his lips as he approaches the deputy and sets the container down. "I made you some cupcakes. As a thanks for helping me with the whole Parrish thing... and for believing me when no one else did."

Derek looks up and smiles. "No thanks needed, but I definitely won't say no to cupcakes. What flavour?" 

Stiles opens the container. "Strawberry."

Derek looks startled and picks out one of the cupcakes, turning it in his hand. "Wow. How'd you know I like strawberry?"

"You said something about strawberries the night we were together. I don't know why it stuck in my head." Stiles shrugs, then looks up when he hears his given name. He spots his dad and he frowns. "Enjoy the cupcakes. I need to go."

"Stiles, you should at least let him apologize."

"He has and I'm done listening to him apologize. He should've believed me in the first place." Stiles turns on his heel and walks out of the precinct.

 

Derek closes the container after eating two cupcakes and he groans a little. He's going to have to do an extra two laps during his morning jog, but it was definitely worth it for those cupcakes. He glances up when the Sheriff moves next to him. "Sheriff." He pushes to his feet, licking his lips. "I tried to get him to listen to you-- to hear you out."

"No, I know my son. He's stubborn and too proud. I screwed up and I'll have to fight to get him back into my life."

"Sir..."

"No, what?" 

"Maybe you should give him a few days to cool off. I don't think he's going to be too receptive to you right now, so... I mean, not that I know him that well, but he just ran from you."

"So I saw. You're right and I'll just give him his space. I kind of hate that, but I'll wait for him."

"Sir, eventually... I mean, I can maybe talk to him in a few days."

The sheriff nods, ducking his head. "Thanks, Hale. I'd better be getting back to my office. There's a lot of paperwork involved in Parrish's arrest."

"I can help if you want."

"No, I'm taking the credit for the arrest if that's alright with you?"

"Go for it. I guess I'm off for the day then. I'll see you tomorrow, Sheriff."

"Have a good evening, Hale." The sheriff walks away, letting out a sigh loud enough for Derek to hear. 

Derek frowns, but gathers his things, locking his gun and badge in his bottom drawer in a lockbox. Then he locks the actual drawer before heading to the time clock. He glances over at Erica and Boyd as they begin to change for the evening. He tugs off his work shirt and grabs a dark blue Henley. "What are you two up to tonight?" 

"We're meeting up with Isaac and Allison at Blue Moon. Allison's best friend, Lydia is going to be there with her man and Lydia's friend Kira will be there with hers. And I think he's bringing his best friend. I guess the friend is a little down in the dumps, so they want to cheer him up."

"And getting drunk will do that?"

"Hooking up with a hot guy might do it." Erica smirks and shimmies into a tight, black dress. "C'mon, Der. Come out with us."

Derek glances at Boyd who shrugs a little. "You're more than welcome to join us."

Derek licks his lips. "Yeah. I should go home and change." He tugs on his black jeans and smiles at Erica when she wolf whistles. "Shut up, Erica."

She laughs. "Don't change. You look really hot."

Derek rolls his eyes and grabs his duffle. "Fine. Are we going to eat before we go get drunk?"

"No, we're grabbing food at the bar. They have pretty good food there."

Derek nods, tucking his cupcakes into the duffle. "Fine, I'll follow in my car."

Erica grins. "Let's go party!" She bounces out of the locker room, Boyd and Derek following in her wake.

An hour later, Derek looks up from his Coke, surprised to see Stiles sinking onto the barstool next to him. "You don't drink?" Stiles asks, one eyebrow raised.

"Not really. My dad was an alcoholic. I don't ever want to lose control like he did."

"What... never mind. Sorry."

"Ask. I know you've probably heard about the tragedy that is my family, so just ask."

"What happened? What really happened?"

"My dad lost his shit. He was drunk. Really, really drunk. He was screaming at my mom, my sisters, my uncle and me. He...." Derek takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. "He had a bottle of whiskey and threw it into the fireplace-- it'd been sloshing around while he was screaming, so you can imagine what happened."

"Oh my god."

Derek nods, licking his lips. "My sisters and I ran, Uncle Peter was trying to drag my mom out-- she was his sister. He tried to save her. Got badly burned for his efforts. But my dad... He grabbed her and dragged her back into the fire. He was beating her more and I tried to go in. My sisters wouldn't let me go and Uncle Peter barely made it out of the fire. Mom and Dad died that night. Dad got off way too lightly. His ass should've been locked up for life."

"Where are your sisters?"

"Laura took Uncle Peter to New York. They have a great burn unit in one of the bigger hospitals out there and they could take care of him better than Beacon Hills Memorial." Derek licks his lips. "Cora and I stayed here, rebuilt the house eventually, and then she took off. She wanted to see the world and even though Dad was responsible for the fire, it was deemed accidental. We split the insurance money between the three of us, plus our inheritance beyond that, from our grandparents... We're basically all set for life, even if we lived forever." Derek glances at Stiles, who nods. "Right now, she's somewhere in South America. Or at least that's where she was heading the last time we talked."

"So, Laura and Peter are still in New York?"

"Yeah. Uncle Peter's conscious and has been receiving skin grafts for the last few months. They say he'll eventually be able to get out of the hospital, so... We're all hopeful."

"I hope so too. I'll keep my fingers crossed for you." Stiles reaches over and squeezes Derek's hand.

Derek turns bodily to look at him and he smiles softly. "Thanks, Stiles. So, how are you doing?"

"Okay. I'm still kind of reeling from all of the crap that's gone on in the last couple of weeks." Stiles turns his head and looks away. "How'd you get Parrish to confess?"

"I just pretended like I had been using you and I wanted to know how he got you to fall for his shit."

"Because I'm an idiot. That's why I fell for it." Stiles looks down at the bar. "I thought. When we started, he kept giving me all these lines, about how much he loved me and wanted me and that he wanted us to spend the rest of our lives together. I thought it was the truth. Then he started getting rough and he was threatening to go to my dad and tell my dad that I had seduced him and wouldn't let it go. I did what he wanted for the most part. Not happily, but I did it so my dad wouldn't find out."

"What was your breaking point?"

"Besides him telling my dad about our affair?"

"Yeah. He told me that you told him no more, that you were done, but he didn't really explain what set you off."

"He took me home-- Dad's place. At first we were in my room, but then he pulled out and dragged me to my dad's room. My mom's room. I couldn't. I pulled away and I hit him. He was so shocked that I'd fought back, he let me go. I told him if he ever touched me again, I was going to tell my dad everything."

"You left him there?"

"No, I kicked him out. When my dad came home that evening, he was furious. Yelling at me for stalking one of his deputies, sleeping with one of his deputies. He was pissed and somehow, even though I was the victim, I was the one in trouble." Stiles sighs a little.

Derek reaches over and squeezes Stiles' shoulder. "He knows the truth now at least. It doesn't excuse him not believing you but at least he knows how horrible he acted."

"And I know he feels bad, but I can't forgive him. I've spent the last several months, feeling like the worst kind of idiot for sleeping with the wrong guy and my dad only added to that. All because I lied a few times in high school because I didn't want my dad to know I'm gay."

Derek makes a face. "You didn't think he'd understand?"

"He said I wasn't gay because of how I dressed. My friends and I had gone to the Jungle and he caught us as we were leaving. He said there was no way I could be gay because I dressed the way I did."

Derek can't help the chuckle that slips out. "Okay, so your dad stereotypes gay guys. Most people do. Do you really still hold that against him?"

"Not really, but maybe the whole thing with Parrish wouldn't have happened if he'd believed me. Maybe if he hadn't forced me to lie to him about who I am, he would've believed me when this whole Parrish thing happened." Stiles shrugs. "I'm aware it sounds idiotic."

"Not when you put it that way." Derek takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Sure. I'll have what you're having."

"No alcohol?"

"Not tonight. Even though they supposedly brought me here to cheer me up, I'd rather not get drunk and pass out or worse, pick up the wrong guy." Stiles looks at Derek and smiles. "You're certainly not the wrong guy... I don't think."

"I hope I'm not." Derek smiles back. "What's your favourite thing to do in your spare time?"

"Bake cupcakes." Stiles licks his lips. "Well, any kind of baking really, but particularly cupcakes. There's something about being able to decorate them. Plus, most of the cupcake recipes I use can't be translated that well into regular cakes."

"Ever thought about opening up your own bakery? I mean, I'm not sure what you do now, but... Those cupcakes you make me were incredible. I've never tasted anything that good."

Stiles blushes. "Yeah? I can make you some more."

"Probably not a good idea. If I get fat, I can't stay on the force." Derek grins. "Seriously though. If you ever decide to bake for a living, I'll happily help you however I can. Even if you just need a taste tester."

"I've already got a couple of those. Scott and Kira love my cupcakes too. But yeah, I'll let you know." He smiles and leans a little closer to Derek. "Do you think we could get out of here? I don't know about you, but I really don't like this bar."

Derek nods. "Let's go tell our friends we're leaving. We can go to Denny's and have some real food. This stuff was actually kind of gross. Far too greasy."

"I agree, and I like greasy food usually." 

Derek chuckles and gets to his feet, throwing some money on the bar. "Let's get out of here." He holds his hand out to Stiles and helps him to his feet as they head over to tell their friends goodbye. They go to get some food at the local Denny's, then Derek invites Stiles back to his place. Stiles agrees and they head to Derek's apartment, Stiles texting Scott and Kira to let them know he's not going to be home that evening.

Derek lets them in and he gestures around the small apartment. "This is my very humble apartment."

"You rebuilt your house, didn't you?"

"Technically, yeah. I have a cleaning service, but I can't live there by myself. It's too big. Too empty."

Stiles nods and turns to look at Derek. "It's nice. I'd like to see your house someday."

"Depending on how our relationship goes, I'd like you to see it."

"Oh? We have a relationship now?"

"I live in hope," Derek murmurs, leaning in and kissing Stiles softly. Stiles moves closer, kissing him back as he wraps his arms around Derek's neck. Derek picks him up, carrying Stiles into the bedroom, never breaking the kiss.

A while later, Stiles curls against Derek's side and lets out a quiet giggle. "So..."

"How much?" Derek replies, chuckling. 

"You tell me," Stiles murmurs, grinning as he leans up, kissing him. "Think we could get something to drink?"

"Yeah. Water or lemonade?"

"Lemonade, please." Stiles starts to get up but Derek pushes him back down. "Der?"

"Stay. I'll go grab us some lemonade. Just... stay."

"I will," Stiles murmurs, snuggling back into the bed. Derek nods and slides out of bed. He comes back a couple minutes later with a couple of glasses. "Thanks." Stiles takes his glass, watching Derek as he sips at his drink. "Really though. What happens now?"

"I'm not sure. I want to be with you though. I can't stop thinking about you."

"Yeah?" Stiles licks his lips. "You.... You work for my dad and he tends to not want me dating his deputies. Especially after..."

"I don't give a shit about that. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine. If your dad gets upset by it, well... It's on him, not us." Derek frowns a little. "Please, Stiles. I want to be with you. Don't... Unless you don't want to be with me."

"I do. I want to be with you. You're amazing and gorgeous and I love how great you've been about all this. You helped me when you really didn't have to." 

"I did. I couldn't stand the way _he_ talked about you or the way your dad thought it was your fault, so I had to put a stop to it."

Stiles licks his lips. "You could be risking your job."

"No, I'm not. Your dad cannot fire me for dating you. There are no rules or regulations against dating the son of the sheriff. I'm serious about you, Stiles. I want to be with you no matter the consequences."

Stiles smiles and hugs him, kissing him deeply. "I want to be with you too," he says softly, kissing him again.

Derek smiles and pulls Stiles in close, holding onto him. "Let's get some sleep, then we can wake up and go again."

Stiles licks his lips and nods. "Sounds like a good idea to me," he replies, snuggling against Derek. Derek sighs happily and closes his eyes, falling asleep with Stiles in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, finally a continuation of the series. No, it doesn't wrap everything up, but I think I've only got one more part to write to get to that finale. I have plans for the next (and hoping for the final) part.
> 
> Also, I have to add that in actuality I like Parrish. Whatever his supernatural talent on the show, he definitely seems to be one of the good guys. I just needed a deputy to have screwed up Stiles and the Sheriff's relationship and I went with the (at the time) unknown entity rather than make someone up. And yes, I know now his name is Jordan but for the purposes of the continuity of the series, I'll stick with Ryan and correct it the next time I write him.


End file.
